


MUM !?

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Series: A Rose By Any Other Name [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Post- Episode: so1eo2 The Coach with the Dragon Tattoo, Protective Quill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Charlie  Smith. The school, his friends and his now boyfriend knew that name, that's what they called him, that was his name. But what if he had another slightly different name, a last name that was only used at home in the flat that belonged to the two aliens.





	MUM !?

**Author's Note:**

> I know Charlie's middle name and at home last name contradict themselves a little bit, or rather are at war with one another, but the middle name has been chosen by the young alien Prince in honour of remembrance.
> 
> The main concept and relationship of this fic is that of the bond between Charlie and Quill and i was inspired to create this after reading Deathraptor22's fic 'Freaks And Geeks'

The blonde now humanoid looking alien was ready for the day. She didn't like her job but she has to at least do something with her life now she was stranded on this planet. So she had everything ready for her day at Coal Hill Academy, she was ready for a day of teaching physics to the stupid human children that inhabited the planet. She was just missing one thing or rather one person.

"CHARLES RHODES QUILL!" she yelled up the stairs and then watched smugly as the blond teenager hurried down the stairs, haphazardly throwing the last few necessary items into his bag as he did so.

"Sorry, Sorry i was just finishing up some work, you set some pretty hard homework" the teen flushed, trying to catch his breath from his run, around his room and then down the stairs. 

"Well how else am i supposed to weed out the weak and stupid, why are you struggling with it?" she asks mocking the younger slightly.

"Maybe a little" Charlie admitted reluctantly, smoothing down the blue cardigan he was wearing, keeping his eyes on his shoes so he didn't have to look at the condescending woman standing in front of him with her hands resting lightly on her hips in an authoritative pose. 

"Of course you are, i'm not surprised, anything involving facts were always your worst subjects, it's not like that art crap you actually have to know what you're talking about when it comes to these kinds of things" she laughed lightly.

"Mum" Charlie whined, slightly offended by the comments she was making, art was his passion and he knew that she had at least liked some of his works, but what he didn't know was that the pieces he had drawn, painted or made and gave to her, even though he gave them to her with the expectation of her throwing them away but she didn't she kept them all in a box in her room and sometimes she looked back on them with a fond feeling blossoming in her chest.

He had been hoping she'd be sympathetic towards him this morning, after the incident the night before with Coach Dawson and the alien dragon, rather than making fun of him. Although he knew that his slightly reluctant adoptive mother was tempramental, but whilst knowing that he also knew that underneath it all she cares about him, just as he cares about her.


End file.
